the Shadow of Death: Revised
by Misty Yui
Summary: Challenge Fic for MiseryChick222 [Shounen ai warning!! Kai/Max] Finished!


the Shadow of Death  
  
By: Misty Yui  
  
FanFic For: Beyblade  
  
Authors Notes:   
  
-- The kinda got the idea for this fic comes from a movie called "It's My Party", that and a small bit of inspiration from Moulin Rouge O.o;; . It's a VERY sad, but very GOOD movie. I recommend it for anyone who likes tear jerkers..and isn't homophobic.  
  
-- This fic is in NO WAY connected to the BladeBreaker Chronicles.  
  
P.S.- I re-wrote a couple of parts in this, mostly the ending, so Kai's death doesn't seem so sudden. And get tissues, because you'll need them. (I was crying by the time I wrote the ending)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai stared at the candle flame on the table across the room. He was brought out of his daze by his sister coming in from the kitchen. "Everything's almost ready...and Max should be here soon..."  
  
"I just hope I can tell him....." Kai sank down against the wall, and his sister came over to comfort him.  
  
"You'll be fine Kai-kun...." She reached down and patted his shoulder. Kai grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her down beside him on the floor, before burying his face in her shoulder.  
  
"I just don't understand..." He began to cry. "Misty..why did this happen..."  
  
"I don't know Kai..." Misty lifted her brother's head up, so she could see his eyes, red and puffy from tears. "...but there's nothing that can be done to stop it now...."  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Are you going to answer it...or shall I?" Misty looked at her Kai who was begining to dry his tears.  
  
"I will....." Kai pulled himself to his feet, "..remember the plan..stay out of sight..." He helped his sister up.  
  
"Sure thing...." Misty retreated back into the kitchen.  
  
Kai walked to the door and opened it, sure enough it was Max. "Hi Max...." He leaned against the doorway and gave him the usual casual smile.  
  
"Hi Kai...what did you want me to come over for...?"  
  
Kai tried to think everything through quickly one last time. "What..I can't ask you come over for dinner without a reason?" He kept up that smile of his, trying not to give Max any hint of how much this hurt. He gently took Max's hand and lead him inside, then motioned to the table. "Sit down, and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back..."  
  
Max nodded and took a seat before Kai turned and headed into the kitchen. "How's it going?" Misty was sitting on a stool, flipping absently through a beyblade parts catalogue.  
  
"Okay......." Kai paused and glanced at his sister, who was now looking back at him, "....I guess...."  
  
"Well...the dinner for two is ready.." Misty set down the catalogue on the counter, and got up, walking over to the now cold stove, and picked up two plates.  
  
Just outside, Max sat staring dully at the kitchen door, wondering why Kai would call so suddenly, asking for him to come over. The conversation they had on the phone replayed in his mind.....  
  
**  
  
'Afternoon Max....'  
  
'Kai?'  
  
'But of course...'  
  
'You want to come over to my place for dinner tonight?'  
  
'Yeah...sure....why?'  
  
**  
  
Kai had hesitated then, something had to be wrong. Every moment Kai was out of sight, it made Max worry more.  
  
**  
  
'uh-hrm......no reason...'  
  
'Okay...sure I'll be there..what time?'  
  
'Six...'  
  
'Okay..I will see you then I guess.....I love you Kai...'  
  
'I love you too Max.....'  
  
'Bye Kai....'  
  
'See you later then Max...'  
  
**  
  
Kai emerged again from the kitchen, carrying two plates of pasta. He set one in front of Max, and set one in front of his place before sitting down. Max blinked, drawing himself out of the daydream, "Did you cook?"  
  
Kai chuckled, "Of course not....you know I can't cook."  
  
"Your sister then..." Max picked up his forked and pushed the noodles around on his plate idly.  
  
"Yep..." Kai didn't seem too interested in eating either. He was slouched in his chair, staring down at the edge of the table.  
  
"Kai what's wrong.....?" Max's concern was growing with the bad feeling in his heart.  
  
"Nothing...." Kai's voice had returned to that monotone, like when they had first met.  
  
"No....it can't be nothing....really what's wrong?" Max set his fork down and sighed, he wasn't hungry anymore.  
  
Kai let out a heavy sigh, "I guess can't keep it a secret any longer......"  
  
"Keep what secret Kai....?" Max was wondering what it could possibly be.  
  
"I'm dying Max.....and there's nothing I can do about it...." Kai's voice still sounded flat and emotionless, it's as if he didn't care.  
  
"Dying....how? Sense when?" Questions began to race through Max's mind, quicker than the tears started.  
  
"Tuberculousis...Max......" Kai got up from his chair and walked over to Max.  
  
Kai was weaker now then he had been in years, he had thinned down due to the medication. Max had noticed as much but he didn't dare say anything. "I love you Max.....I love you more than anything...."  
  
Max pushed the chair back, got up and embraced Kai gently. "I love you too Kai....." More tears cascaded down Max's cheeks.  
  
Kai rested his head on Max's shoulder, "Be strong for me Max.......I need you to be strong......for me......." He coughed a little, and a patch of fresh blood appeared on Max's shirt. Max helped him over to the couch, and sat down beside him. Kai leaned up, managing to place a feathery kiss onto Max's cheek. "...I'm sorry Max...I promised you forever....but...." Kai's eyes slipped closed and he slumped over onto Max's shoulder. It was then that Max noticed the thin trail of blood running from the corner of Kai's lips.  
  
"MISTY!!" Max yelled, and Kai's sister bolted out of the kitchen and her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh no....." She ran to grab the phone and called an ambulance.  
  
================================================================  
  
Within the hour Kai was in the hosptial, on complete life support. Max sat by his bed, holding his hand. Misty was leaning in the doorway sobbing when a doctor came over to her. "Your the patient's sister correct?" She nodded softly.  
  
"Well, your brother gave you power of attorney...so what do you want us to do?" The doctor watched her.  
  
"Your asking me....if I want you to kill my brother?" She was still crying a little, but she was getting angry now. The doctor stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Your asking me if I want you to kill my brother..." She repeated, the angry flaring in her voice. Still more silence from the doctor. She reached out and grabbed the front of his lab coat and slammed him hard into the doorway across from her. "Well...?"  
  
The doctor looked terrified, "....he may already be gone Miss..."  
  
Misty glanced over at Max, "Max...can you come here for a second...." Then she looked back to the doctor, "I need to talk to him about this....ALONE." She dropped the doctor and he made a quick exit down the hall. She rested a shakey hand on Max's shoulder, tears still occasionally sliding down her cheeks, "What do you want me to do Max..?"  
  
Max just stared up at her, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I heard him say that Kai could already be gone....is that true..?"  
  
"Yes Max...that might be the case....but Kai is strong so I doubt it." Max pulled her forward for a hug and Misty put her arms around Max. "...but....all kinds of things could've happened to him Max....."  
  
"I understand...." Max choked out.  
  
"You know what I'm suggesting then right?" Misty was starting to cry again.  
  
"Y-Y-Y-Yes....." More hot tears ran down Max's cheeks.  
  
"He's been sick for a long time now Max....it was you that kept him going all this time." She embraced the blonde gently. "Are you absolutely sure about this....because there is no going back after this." Max nodded, and buried his face into her shoulder.  
  
"I'll tell the doctor then...go back to him Max...he needs you..." Misty motioned into the room, and she went down the hall to fetch the doctor she had scared half to death earlier, and signed the order to shut off her brother's life support.  
  
Moments later as the deed was done, and Max still held Kai's hand, with another torrent of fresh tears running down his cheeks. Misty came into the room quietly, and put her hand on Max's shoulder again. "It's time to say goodbye Max......"  
  
Max kissed the cold hand he held, that used to be like the rest of Kai, strong and full of life. Max kissed Kai's hand gently and layed it down. "Goodbye, my one, my only....my best friend and lover." Max leaned down and kissed Kai for the last time. "...I wish you well in your journey ahead Kai..." Max managed a faint smile through slowing tears, taking a few steps back towards the door.  
  
Misty stood there in silence, unable to find the right words to say. She reached out and touched her brothers cheek, and watched as one of her own tears fell onto it. "Kai-kun...I always thought I would be the one to go before you. I'll miss you everyday, without you I'll feel alone. Without you around..who am I supposed to tease....and act like a big sister to?" She paused, and her eyes slipped closed. "I'll take care of Max for you, because I know that's what you would want...." She sighed faintly and took a deep breath. "...goodbye my little brother."  
  
Misty backed away from her brother's beside and walked to Max who was already leaning against the doorway. "Lets go Max..." The blonded nodded in reply and followed her out the door. 


End file.
